Thalomir -- Questions, Answers and Information!
by Majestic War
Summary: This is a question and answer document dedicated solely to Thalomir, who you will find out more about as I continue to upload chapters! Anyhow, if you have questions, review and make sure to include those questions and I will answer them! Please review!


**MW: So, today, I will reveal important information to you since all of you have been so supportive and faithful throughout my many rewrites and fails and rushed segments and so forth. **

**Anyhow! Carrying on...the important information I will reveal today will be about the connection between Talon and Thalomir. It may seem like a spoiler-well, it is-but hopefully, you'll be surprised when I orchestrate how the two blend throughout the story.**

**So, to begin with, Thalomir is Talon's ancestor-born many years before. That's all I'll say for now! When you review this, make sure to ask questions in your reviews and I will answer them. Thanks for tuning in-I'll be waiting! You can also ask more than one question per review. **

**GO! **

* * *

><p><strong>James Firecrafter<strong>

**Q: I believe DASR is not the first book in its series, where can they be found (if you've put them anywhere)?  
>Was Thalomir an actual tyrant, or want he somewhat good with a bad backgroundpeople dissed him in history textbooks?  
>What are the powers that Thalomir had? And what can he transfer to Talon?<strong>

**A: You are correct. This isn't the first book in the series. I have not actually written any others besides the direct prequel Era of War, which needs a rewrite. Thalomir is an actual tyrant and even though there are times when he can be benevolent (Shown by his unique kindness towards Frase and Jilak-who remind him of siblings), he is usually ruthless and uncaring, preferring to burst through problems with brute force and then bend the obstacle to his will-which was the reason he was created (And yes, he was created, not born.). His disregard for human life is so great that he begins to laugh when Talon is haunted after killing Lucas and even compels Talon to fight even when the young man doesn't want to.**

**In books, he is depicted as evil for going against the will of the Titans, with ancient wizards claiming that the Titans created him in order to satiate their needs for destruction, when in reality, he was created to end all conflicts and because of this became a tyrant, even after he defied his creators. **

**The powers that Thalomir had/has is the most raw and pure form of Necromancy called Absolute Death, which was also a part of the foundation for Shadow Magic, which Thalomir has been listed as founding, hence why it is forbidden in current Wizard101 times. Anyhow, Absolute Death is an unstable form of Necromancy which will kill the user after frequent use. If you're still wondering what exactly it is, lemme give an example.**

**If the most powerful Necromancer (In current Wizard101 times) can sustain an army of forty undead and malicious necromantic creatures, Absolute Death allows you to bend anything that belongs to the undead/spiritual plane to your will, which would equate to being a ruler of Hell, which would then equate to making you the strongest Necromancer ever. Allow me to give another example.**

**If Necromancers can summon beings such as King Artorius and convince them with their magic to help them on their conquests, a Necromancer using Absolute Death can break the will of a being on the level of a Titan and make it theirs. Unfortunately, in current times, avid users of Absolute Death would die.**

**And Absolute Death doesn't just work on creatures, it works on opposing wizards and objects. Since the whole point of Absolute Death is to bend and break willpower, if used on a human, that human's very soul would be broken and they would then begin to decay very gradually, which can be stopped if the caster is killed before he can finish the spell. (Which, again, in current times, would kill the caster). If used on an object, then the object will lose all life. And once life of a human or object is lost, then it is transferred to the caster. That's the extent of Thalomir's power. He was created by the Titans to end all conflict. And before you say he's a Mary-Sue or a Gary-Stu or whatever-he's supposed to be. He was created by the most powerful entities in the galaxy. Meant to stop all wars and conflicts. A force to end all opposing forces. But he can be killed and is very susceptible to damage which he most often chooses to ignore.**

**Now, to answer your final question-Thalomir can transfer his knowledge and power to his living kin through his soul, which lives on forever in all of his living kin. This process is known as Inheritance. Thalomir is able to place a single word in a descendant's mind, and they will likely know what he is talking about or referring to. Thalomir can use his powers to heal broken bones and minor injuries, but he can't heal very well, and natural healing must take place immediately afterwards (Lots of it). Thalomir is able to transfer all of his knowledge to Talon and about 1/4 of his powers. He usually chooses to do so when he believes that Talon needs help (Either when Talon's very angry or is severely injured.).**


End file.
